Little White Lies
by sugar-ninja
Summary: Clary was left with valentine and has grown up, trained by her father to be a shadowhunter. How will things play out if clary still meets jace that night at the pandemoniam, but this time shes a trained shadowhunter.
1. chapter 1

**Hiiiii guys! My first ever mortal intruments story YAYY! And I can't wait to get started. Ummm what else? Oh yea I don't own mortal instruments and all credit goes to Cassandra Clare and yadayadayada so on so forth and on with the story! **

There she stood, once again, in the familiar labyrinth that her father used for training. He had once again locked Clary along with twelve demons inside the confusing maze and refused to let her out until every demon was dead. Sounds easy right, the best and by far the most dangerous shadow hunter locked in a maze with only twelve demons, well think again. She'd now been in there for two days and only killed eight of the twelve pathetic creatures.

Clary's eyes had threatened to close and let the darkness consume her as a result of the exhaustion but she wouldn't give Valentine that pleasure, so she pushed on determined to find the last four demons.

While contemplating, she heard the sound she has been waiting for and almost did a dance for joy, the 9th demon, finally. Sprinting towards the demon, Clary jumped gracefully; whip now flying towards its throat. Being trained to be able to use any weapon perfectly had its benefits, but clary never could quite master the whip and figured now was the best time to try out her skills with the weapon. Clary managed to curl the whip around the demons neck making it fall to the hard, earthy ground. Laughing and inwardly cheering at her success with the whip she walked towards the demon took out the seraph blade she kept with her and sliced its throat. Nine down, three to go Clary thought silently to herself.

The next two demons were easy to find and Clary had confidence now that the last demon would be close. Shutting her eyes for a second she imagined herself back where father would congratulate her. Smiling, she wiped away the blood from the cut on her cheek and went to find the last demon that lurked somewhere in the large maze. Clary smiled as she heard the familiar roaring sound that demons made. Spotting it Clary walked towards it with calmness that most would consider scary, took out her seraph blade and ran at the demon, dodging its clawing attacks, forgetting about her inward promise to use the whip and finally stabbed it, sending it back to hell. Clary stood tall and bowed, not bothering to look at the cameras that she knew her father would be watching from.

"I have taught you well Clarissa, you are becoming an excellent shadow hunter and will continue to make the Morgenstern family proud I'm sure" Valentine said turning to Clary.

"Thank you father, I am proud to be able to please you" Clary replied, knowing as the words left her mouth that they were complete lies, she had just lied to her father's face and by the looks of it he knew that also.

"Yes, I should hope so, Clarissa" he said in the scary calm voice that she hated. Gulping she continued on into the kitchen to get food. Not being able to eat for two days would affect anyone, trained shadow hunter or not. While gathering left over pasta from the fridge and putting it into the microwave Clary thought about her position

She knew she didn't want to be here with Valentine, killing downworlders forever, it just wasn't right but she was scared, not of her father but of leaving, this was the only place she had known and there had never been much reason to leave before but she was seriously contemplating running, running from Valentine and all she knew. Quickly eating the pasta Clary headed up to her room where she healed herself using an _Iratze_, runes being her specialty.

She had been taught runes at a very young age and had started training way too young but she wouldn't change anything, it had made her the extremely strong shadow hunter she was today.

Clary woke at 5 am as always and knew that valentine wouldn't be up for another two hours, like always. Without thinking she pulled out a bag and threw it on the ground opening it and throwing things frantically into the small backpack. She had decided. She was going to leave Valentine, the house, everything.

Walking down to get breakfast for herself she smiled, feeling impressed at her quick work of packing. Until she saw Valentine walking down toward her with her recently packed bag in his right hand. Oh shit.

"Planning on going somewhere Clarissa" he said in a calm voice. Clary chose that moment to speak up, she wouldn't live as a murderer for any longer, she refused live the life Valentine wanted for her.

"Father" Clary spat the name as if it were a curse.

"Clarissa" he said, testing her. He had rested the bag on the chair beside him and was smirking at clary.

"Clarissa, you are going nowhere, ever. You will stay here and do as I tell you" Valentine said looking at her with furious eyes. Turning towards the closest wall Clary pulled the stele out from her boot. A rushed portal was soon drawn as she looked back at Valentine.

"Just watch me" Clary whispered to his shocked face and then jumped thought newly drawn portal. She felt herself flying through the air in complete bliss, not thinking of anywhere in particular just wanting to get away from here.

Clary landed roughly in the street somewhere that was completely unfamiliar to her and assessed her new surroundings in awe. Where was she? Lifting her head quickly and immediately regretted it as her vision blurred and she felt her head connect with the rock solid ground. Clary grunted in frustration and re-lifted her head slowly this time and listened. Noticing the shouts of people and loud music for the first time. Deciding that would be the first place to visit.

Clary began to walk towards the building and saw the line. Smirking, she walked right up to the bouncer. She flirted quickly with the bouncer who let her straight in, _Mundies, _she thought to herself. She walked in hearing the music drum louder into her head.

After dancing for a while clary went to sit down at the bar. All the eyes of the boys were locked intently on her; she looked down, her fiery red hair building a wall between her and the rest of the world. Turning around at the sudden tap on her shoulder she found herself staring straight into the eyes of a complete stranger.

"I'm Simon" he said and held his arm out. Clary stared down at his hand then back at his eyes. She smiled and then replied

"Bye Simon" his hand dropped immediately and clary looked back towards the dance floor and walked into the crowded sea of Mundies.

She started dancing once again until she met the eyes of one single boy. His golden orbs seemed to bore into her bottle green ones and for a single moment, that was all she saw.

They were going hunting tonight, Jace's favourite thing to do. Jace looked up at Alec who had his arm attached to his warlock boyfriend Magnus. He smiled at them; although he teased Alec about being gay Jace knew that he had it better than himself, who had no one. Jace had gotten used to it and decided it didn't matter but deep down it did really. Looking up the stairs he sighed, still no Isabelle.

"Isabelle" Jace called out loudly

"Do you want to go tonight or not" he continued shouted up the stairs

"Yeah, I'm coming Jace calm down" she replied

"Finally" Jace said with a dramatic sigh as she walked down the stairs. She gave him a look and he smirked back his signature smirk.

"Let's go" Alec called from outside. Isabelle was wearing a white dress with long sleeves to cover the runes that danced on her arms. Jace have to admit she looked good, although his ego would never let him say that to his adopted sister.

They finally got to the club just in time to see a small flick of fiery red hair enter the club. The line to the pandemonium was long but having Isabelle on their side they got into the club quicker than most other people in the line.

Inside the club Alec wasted no time in reminding everyone exactly what the job was tonight. What a kill joy.

"Isabelle" was all he said. She smiled knowingly and turned her back and starting to walk over to the dance floor.

"Good Luck, now go catch a demon" Jace shouted to her across the sea of people, she just rolled her astonished eyes

"Did you just say good luck, wow Jace, are you having a good day?" she shouted back in awe, a wide grin on her face. He just gave her a glare and she walked on to find the demon. Jace went to the dance floor, thinking that if he was going to be forced to come here he may as well have some fun.

But instead of dancing Jace found himself staring into a pair of mesmerizing bottle green eyes belonging to the girl who owned the waterfall of fire for hair. The only thought on his mind, he had to get to know this girl.

**Anndddd that's chapter 1. Hopefully ill get the next one up soonish. Oh and if you've got time to review then you know what to do! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okaiii guys my second chapter!i wont say much only that to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed this story YOURE AMAZING and i love you heaps. okay on with chapter 2**

Clary took her eyes off the golden haired boy and turned away, the beginning of a frown on her lips, what was she doing, this wasn't her. Fighting was the only important thing in her life; she didn't need guys, especially a common Mundie.

Clary turned, with full intention to walk out of the club, wanting nothing to more than to get away from the golden boy but stopped instinctively as she felt it….demon.

Whipping her head around, she saw it. The filthy creature, although disguised as a normal teenage boy, still looked as unappealing and disgusting to Clary who could see straight past the demons disguise. It almost made her sick to see a young blonde dancing with it, absolutely no clue that she was about to be eaten by a demon.

Turning her whole body to face the same direction as her head, Clary began to walk slowly towards them. Quickly thinking of ways she might be able to get the demon away from the girl and kill it, all without being noticed.

Moving more quickly, Clary almost growled in irritation at the crowds now blocking her path and giving her little view to the pair she had been heading towards, not being able to see over the heads of the sea of people now surrounding her and being 5'4 was not helping her situation in any way.

Clary managed to get a quick gland of the demon again only to see the Mundie girl leading it into a small supply closet on the opposite side of the room, just what she needed. Stupid Mundies! Clary weaved her way through the people towards the shut closet door, relieved to find that when she ripped it open, the demon had not eaten the girl yet.

Neither the girl nor the demon noticed her presence and just as clary was about to put her plan into action, the "Mundie" jumped forwards towards the demon, her gold bracelet uncurling into a whip, which the girl used with complete control and grace, as if it was an extension of her arm. This, clary could not help but envy; she had not yet mastered the whip.

The girl brought her arm up with the whip in hand, exposing her right arm, getting ready to slash the demon before her and that's when clary saw the runes that covered her no exposed arm. Shadow hunter?

Jace watched as the small, red haired girl turned away from him, only to see her head snap up again, her unreadable eyes looking straight at Isabelle, who had just managed to lure the demon towards her. After a second of what appeared to be thinking the small girl started to quickly make her way towards the demon.

_Stay out of it Mundie_ Jace thought to himself _you have no idea what you're getting yourself into_

He followed the red haired girl with ease towards the room where Isabelle was about to kill the demon.  
Jace had every intention to stop the girl before she got the chance to open the door but he soon found that he could not reach her in time.

The girl threw the door opened, her jaw dropping in surprise at what she saw. Jace took that moment to step forward, ready to explain with a creative excuse when he heard her speak, barely over a whisper but Jace heard the words in perfect clarity

"Shadow hunter"

_WHAT. _His mind was racing. He had heard correctly. Yes the mundane girl had indeed said shadow hunter. He could barely form words as his mind tried to comprehend how the girl knew about them. His words came out a in surprised splutter

"Huh?! No. what? Who the hell are you?" The girl turned up the meet his eyes. Shock registering on her face before the mask of indifference came back. Isabelle having now killed the demon also stared at the short girl, shocked as Jace.

"I'm clary, and you would be"

"How long do you think it takes to kill a demon" Alec said in an exasperated sigh to the warlock standing next to him.

"Come on the Magnus, let's go get them"

They walked towards the supply closet they had seen Isabelle walk into, only to see there was one little red haired girl they did not expect. Alec turned to Jace, Jace turned to Isabelle who stared at Clary

"Alec, this is Clary" she said slowly not taking her eyes off Clary for even a moment.

"Who?" Alec asked, confused.

"What we mean" Jace started to rephrase his question, "is _what_ are you?" he continued, selecting his words carefully

"I'm sorry, Who is this girl?" Alec tried again, he received no answer.  
Clary narrowed her eyes at the question

"What kind of a question is 'What are you'?" She said back

"Especially when you're clearly no human yourselves" she added with a grin. It appeared that these shadow hunters had no clue of her identity, perfect.

"Excuse me, what are you trying to say?" Isabelle asked Clary sighed

"look, first" she started turning towards Jace and Alec

"You need to learn to hide your runes better and second, I told you my name yet none of you bothered to tell me yours" she concluded, pouting

Jace was the first to space out of his trance

"err… I'm Jace, this is Alec, Isabelle and that's Magnus" Jace said while pointing towards each individual as he called their names

_Shit, downworlder_ was Clary's first thought _no doubt he'll tell them I'm a Morgenstern_ clary had killed hundreds of downworlders on orders of her father. There was not a downworlder that wouldn't know her, Hate her. She looked at Magnus trying to give her best 'I'm not going to kill you face' but decided to stop when she saw the worried look on his face. Hopefully, just hopefully he wouldn't rat her out.

"I would be correct in assuming that you are a shadow hunter too?" Clary snapped her gaze back to Alec and smiled, nodding.

"Then please explain to us why we didn't know you were here, he own an institute and its one of our jobs to know and be able to help the shadow hunters that pass through this area"

Clary looked like a deer caught in the headlights frantically trying to make up an excuse

"Err. Well. You know it was only a quick trip and well I didn't bother telling anyone because. Well. Because it was going to be a short trip." Clary finished slowly, rubbing the back of her neck

"Um okay" Alec said back, not believing her in the slightest

"I think you should come back to the institute with us" Isabelle said thinking it would be great to have another girl around the house for her

"Yeah. Come back to the institute with us" Jace agreed but Jace was more curious about Clary, if not suspicious, he was going to find out more about her . Alec could only stare as his siblings made the final decision, Isabelle already linking arms with Clary and pulling her out of the club, Jace following close behind. Alec decided that it would be best just to sort the rest of this out at the institute and just go along with his younger siblings.

"coming Magnus" Alec said, turning to his boyfriend. Magnus covered the fear on his face and looked at Alec

"Nah, that's okay I'm gonna go home and get some rest" Magnus said with a smile. He could barely believe that Clarissa, Clarissa _Morgenstern, _was here. Was he next, would he also be killed by her like the many hundreds of downworlders before him. If there was one thing he was certain about it was that he hated Clarissa Morgenstern.

The walk back to the institute was not the quickest but Clary enjoyed every moment of it these were the first people who had treated her normally but she knew it was only because they didn't know her name, didn't know she was a Morgenstern.

As they arrived at the institute Jace looked over at Clary and Isabelle smiled

"Home, sweet home" she grinned at Clary

After years of being trained by valentine, Clary could clearly see past the glamour that disguised the institute as an old church. Jace was still staring at Clary expectantly.

"What" she asked him curiously

"No 'you live in a church'?" he asked back with interest. Clary almost laughed, grinning.

"Sorry to disappoint" She replied


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! It's been a while, like a month. I would give you guys an excuse….but I kinda….don't have one. Oh well anyways I've updated now and I just wanted to say thank you so much to all the people who reviewed, you make my day and also thanks to my amazing beta unscenced, I can imagine it would be a hard job!**

Isabelle glanced back at Jace and their new addition, watching in interest as Jace spoke to the girl with no indication of a sarcastic comment passing through his lips. She smiled before waving the pair over with her right arm.

"Come on, hurry up!" She called getting their attention. Clary moved forward towards the huge door ahead of her, Jace trailing close behind. Her eyes scanned the door, landing on a small doorbell on the closest wall to her left.

"Would you like to do the honours?" Jace asked from behind her. A small smiled played at her lips as she turned to face him. Isabelle gasped in surprise; her mouth dropped melodramatically and her eyebrows shot up mockingly.

"No, Jace. Are you actually going to let her ring the doorbell?" She said in a sarcastic voice. Clary's smile widened at the siblings' pointless banter; a normal life; something she didn't have. Growing up with Valentine for a father and a half demon brother was not exactly the happy, everyday life she saw before her. She didn't let her thoughts show though, instead she walked up to the doorbell that was, in her opinion, too small for such a large door, and rang it.

The low ringing echoed throughout the Institute and Alec's sigh could only just be heard over the deafening resonance as he strode towards them, taking out an old looking key.

"Do none of you listen? Mum and dad aren't going to be home until Wednesday. Remember? The whole conversation this morning, about them going to the clave, no?" Jace almost started laughing, while Isabelle looked deep in thought.

"Did they say that?" She asked, strands of raven hair failing in front of her eyes.

Alec sighed, yet again, at his younger sister and turned the key, unlocking the door to reveal the inside of the institute.

Clary had expected it to be big, based on her knowledge of institutes and the size of the cathedral like exterior but she hadn't expected it to be quite _this_ big. The doors that lead to the numerous rooms that catered to passing shadow hunters ran the length of the corridor like an endless black hole.

"C'mon then Clary, it's time for the grand tour" Isabelle said eagerly whilst Jace seemed to smirk at Clary's surprised expression although he said nothing. Clary smiled as the taller girl pulled her up the grand staircase that led to the second floor.

"And _this_, this is the Library." Clary stared at the rounded walls of the room in awe. They consisted of bookshelves filled with more books than Clary believed possible of reading in an _entire_ lifetime. Clary loved books, to the extent that Valentine had once forbidden her from even going into the library he owned but now more books than she could imagine were right there in front of her. The second thing her eyes were drawn to was the large wooden desk in the centre of the room. It was made from old wood that had been polished and there was a large red armchair that sat behind it. There were also many chair situated around the room for reading.

"I don't spend much time here." Isabelle started, watching the way Clary looked around at the amount of books on the shelves. "But if you like reading and all," she continued with a smile and continued to talk, whilst walking back out of the room leading the way up _more_ stairs towards the top of the institute the whole way to the last room.

"Lastly," Jace said with a grin. "The training room." Clary looked at the open area. It was nothing like any of the training rooms her father had shown her. It was almost empty apart from the many beams running across the whole roof and the small door that, she presumed, led into the weapons room.

"This is my favourite room." Jace said with a smirk, "considering I am the top shadow hunter of our age that is," he bragged. Leading her into the weaponry.

Clary looked at Jace in mock confusion.

"'Top shadow hunter of our age' you say?" She quoted him. "That can't be right." Clary continued in a contemplative voice, the beginning of a smile playing at her lips.

Isabelle watched the conversation that was taking place in the weapons room from just outside the door with a confused look that mirrored the one on Jace's face. Composing himself back to his usual smirk he questioned Clary.

"What do you mean that can't be right. Last time _I_ checked, my skills put me at the top." Jace paused, contemplating the meaning of Clary's previous statement "Unless you believe there is someone better than me."

Isabelle watched in interest as Clary's mouth turned up into a smile. She walked forward into the room, the blades reflecting the light that came from the small window in room making them shine. Isabelle, taking in Clary's face, smiled too before turning to Jace.

"Jace, I believe what Clary is trying to say," she watched Jace's face change, "is that she's better than you." Isabelle finished taking joy in bringing down her adoptive brother's huge ego.

Jace began to laugh, looking at the two girls, stopping when he realised that Isabelle was serious.

"You can't be serious." He concluded. Isabelle grinned evilly, looking between Jace and Clary.

"There's only one way to find out." She said. Clary looked at her in interest while Jace walked towards the wall where the many weapons hung, pulling a seraph blade off the wall.

"Then let's find out." He said passing the blade to Clary. Getting another for himself he walked back into the training room with a cocky grin on his face.

Isabelle followed behind him, Clary following close behind wondering just how good Jace might be, surely she could win but-

"You can't let him win, Okay? I've got a good feeling about you, and my feelings are never wrong." Isabelle said with all seriousness to Clary as she watched Clary walk towards Jace.

"Go Clary, kick his ass for me." She shouted louder so that Jace could hear as well. Clary stood in front of Jace assessing him and calculating the quickest way she could win.

"Rules?" she asked Isabelle, not taking her eyes off Jace.

"To win" Isabelle said dramatically. "Pin, disarm or _kill!_" she finished with an evil grin on her face which soon turned into one of amusement, showing that she was joking.

"Well, that's a bit extreme." Clary began to say but was interrupted by Isabelle.

"GO!"

Isabelle smiled as Jace charged towards Clary blade ready. As soon as he got close enough he swung his blade into the air where Clary had stood just seconds ago. Clary had moved back, anticipating the attack.

"Top shadow hunter huh?" Clary said mockingly. Jace didn't say anything but again ran towards her again. After dodging most of his attacks Clary could still hear Isabelle in the background telling Jace how she was never going to let this go. Clary saw Jace come at her yet again and decided this time not to dodge but instead brought her own weapon up to block the attack.

Jace hadn't expected this and in this position his eyes were drawn to hers. He watched the fire flicker in the bottle green orbs. Once Clary noticed him staring at her eyes she only had to bring her leg up and kick the blade from his hands, disarming him.

Jace stood in shock while Clary walked over to Isabelle who was grinning manically.

"WE WON!" She shouted at Clary as if she had been a big part of the fight. She pulled Clary into a hug. Jace whipped his head around looking at Clary. How had she managed to do that?

"You're lucky you caught me on my bad day." Jace said beginning to walk out of the room, his mood deteriorating slightly due to his loss. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Excuses, excuses Jace. Clary won and you know it" Isabelle mocked him as she followed him out of the room. Clary laughed to herself and tailed behind the two siblings.

Alec was sure he'd never seen that name before. To be beaten, for Jace it was definitely a first but to be beaten by someone whose name he didn't recognise was near impossible. 'Fray' had not even been listed in the top ten shadow hunters and he couldn't remember ever seeing a 'Clary' on any list. He was beginning to get suspicious of this 'Clary Fray'.

He walked down to the library to find Hodge sitting in the large desk in the centre of the room.

"Alec," Hodge greeted as he walked in. "What can I do for you?"

"The new shadow hunter here, Clary Fray, she just beat Jace in a fight, although we have no records of her and there was no indication that she was coming here either. The Clave didn't mention her, it's almost like she appeared out of nowhere."

Hodges eyes did slightly widen at the name Clary Fray although it went unnoticed by Alec who was standing a few metres away from him. He knew one person who went by the name Fray. Valentines ex-wife

"Bring her to me then; I'll be here for most of the night so whenever will be fine." Hodge said to Alec, waving him off with a hand. He was glad the boy had mentioned this to him now. If he was right, Valentine would be missing a certain daughter. It would work to his advantage to tell Valentine where exactly Clarissa was.

"I'll find out who she is for you, don't worry." He said to Alec as he walked over to a near book shelf.


	4. Chapter 4

**SOOOOOOOO its just...a little later than i expected but here it is.**

Isabelle laughed as Jace walked out of the room and help up her right palm up in front of Clary who was standing a few metres away from her.

"Hi-five" she said enthusiastically, "that was amazing, did you see his face, ha. Bad day, yeah right" Clary laughed with her, hi-fiving Isabelle as she walked closer to the raven haired girl.

"Bet that brought his overly sized ego down" Isabelle said smiling widely, showing off her abnormally white teeth.

"Glad to be of service" Clary said back at the grinning girl in front of her.

"Oh, I forgot, you need a room. Hey, you can come choose one near me, I mean if you're going to be stay here and all then you'll need somewhere to sleep and keep all your stuff." Isabelle suddenly paused

"Where are your clothes" She said slowly. Clary looked up at her with a small smile. "I didn't…..bring….any" Clary said equally as slow watching Isabelle's face turn into an expression of pure horror.

"You don't have any clothes" she repeated, disbelieving. "That's impossible, we must fix this now. You're not going to fit in any of mine so we'll just have to get you some but we don't have time-" Clary barely heard Isabelle's constant rambling that went on for the next few minutes as she let her mind wander.

_Stay here? _Clary thought to herself as Isabelle all but dragged her out the door and through the maze like hallways. _Yes, _Clary decided, _I'd like to stay here._ She smiled up at Isabelle, nodding at her to make it look like she was paying close attention to Isabelle's continuous ranting.

"Let's just go pick a room" Isabelle sighed shaking her head, finally finished ranting and Clary just smiled.

"Here's my room" Isabelle said pointing to a white door in front before gesturing to all the doors around it and adding "so you can pick any of these". Clary looked at the doors in silent contemplation before pointing to the one on the right of Isabelle's room.

"This one, I guess" Clary told Isabelle. It really didn't matter to her where she slept, her only concern was staying away from Valentine and if this was the way to do it, then why couldn't she spend some time here?

"Great" Isabelle grinned opening the door to reveal a plain room that held nothing but a bed in the corner and a dresser. There was also a small bathroom that could be seen through door that led to the ensuite.

"Hey, so it's pretty boring but no problem, if you want to paint the walls or put some stuff in here then go for it." Isabelle walked back out the door smiling.

"Well, now that that's sorted" Isabelle said as Clary shut the door to her new room, "let's go to my room, I want to do your makeup" and with that Clary was dragged away, terrified of the torture that Isabelle was about to put her through.

"Hey, Jace, you in here?" Alec pushed open the door to Jace's room, glancing around the almost blinding white room that held next to no furniture in it. Jace who was sitting on his bed looked up, a gloomy expression on his face. He nodded in acknowledge of Alec's presence.

"This girl, Clary Fray, she's" Jace paused trying to find the right words to describe the small fiery haired girl who beaten him all but ten minutes ago. "Curious" he decided. Alec seemed to agree.

"Yeah, I went to see Hodge about her to see if he knew anything" Jace looked up, hopeful. "No such luck, nothing at all but he did say he'd promised to find out about her so I was just about to send her down to him. Any idea where she may be?"

"Try Isabelle's room, their probably together….. celebrating" Jace said with a scowl on his face. Alec laughed and looked at Jace.

"You're still on about that? Wow Jace it must have been pretty bad to be able to wound an ego the size of yours" He said grinning with amusement. Jace only frowned at him as Alec left the room and headed towards Isabelle's room.

From outside the door of Isabelle's room loud protests could be heard coming from a certain redhead and Alec had no doubt that, in some way or another, Isabelle was most likely responsible. Alec walked through the door to see the small girl being almost dragged across the floor to the bathroom by his sister.

"C'mon Clary, I promise it'll be quick" Isabelle said with a struggle as she continued to pull Clary towards the bathroom.

"NO!" Clary repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She needed to find an excuse to get out of here. Clary was the first to notice Alec who was smiling down at them.

"Hey Isabelle, ISABELLE, Alec's here" She said in attempt to make the girl let her go. Isabelle swung her head around dropping Clary's arm and looking at her brother

"Oh hey Alec, I didn't see you there" Alec watched as Clary crawled a few metres away from Isabelle. "I can see that" Alec mumbled under his breath. "But Clary certainly did" he added.

"Yes well as much as I would love to leave Clary in your hands, I need to borrow her for a bit" Isabelle looked at Alec in confusion, clearly not understanding why Alec would need to 'borrow' Clary. "Hodge wants to see her" Alec said to help with Isabelle's confusion.

"Can't that wait, I mean, Clary and I were busy" Isabelle said with a frown on her face. Clary took this opportunity to speak up before Alec could agree with Isabelle.

"No, really, I think we should go, I mean it would be rude keep this Hodge person waiting, right?" Isabelle sighed in exasperation but complied walking out the door behind Alec. Clary had the opposite emotion, unlike Isabelle Clary was grinning in relief as they walked to the library there where they met Jace who was already standing by the door.

"Hodge only wants to see Clary" Jace said as Isabelle was about to storm in the room. Clary walked forward and opened the door. She walked forward to the man sitting at the desk; his grey eyes seeming to show recognition. Clary was starting to get confused.

Hodge stared up at the small girl from his large armchair in the centre of the library.

"Alec said you wanted to see me about….Something" Clary trailed off, confused as to why she was here. She didn't even know the man who was currently seated in front of her. The man stood up and walked towards her, assessing her carefully.

"Yes indeed, Clarissa, I did want to see you" Hodge replied. Needless to say, Clary was shocked. Calling her Clarissa, that was what Valentine called her.

"But you see" Hodge continued with a sick smile on his face "I thought that you, Clarissa, where at your fathers manor, training" Clary froze. _Who was this man? How did he know all this? _Her mind reeled as she backed away from the man who was slowly moving towards her.

"Who are you?" Clary whispered, managing to find her voice amongst the wild thoughts rushing through her mind at the current moment.

"I'm Hodge, you already know that" He said. Clary grew annoyed. She knew that he knew that wasn't what she was specifically asking.

"I mean, how do you know me?" Clary said in frustration. Hodge grinned but didn't reply instead made a sharp whistling sound, a sound Clary recognised well. Less than a minute later Clary was paralysed with the shock at the single black bird sitting now sitting on Hodges shoulder. Or to be more precise, Valentines messenger bird now sitting on Hodge's shoulder…oh crap.


	5. Chapter 5

Jace lent against the wall outside of the library where he knew their newest addition was being interrogated by Hodge. He watched as Alec just about held Isabelle from the door laughing at his siblings' behavior.

He couldn't hear any words being said from behind the large wooden door and he was starting to get curious. All Hodge had to do was ask her name and then he could just check with the Clave if she was meant to be here but the footsteps that he could hear from behind the door told him that Clary and Hodge were not talking at hodges desk.

"How long do we have to stand out here" Isabelle started in a exasperated voice "it's been like an hour and I wasn't done with Clary yet. If she thinks she this will stop me from dressing her up she's wrong" Jace sniggered at his adoptive sister and rolled his eyes.

"Its only been" Alec stopped to check his watch "seven minutes Isabelle, be patient"

000

Clary flicked her green eyes from Hodge to the library door quickly, calculating the time it would take to run. Hodge was standing quite close to her and she didn't know how well he could run. Clary looked around the room for any other possible escape routs, spotting a window before she decided to take her chances and sprint for the door.

Glancing behind her she stared at Hodge who made no attempt to follow her, he just looked at her retreating form with a sadistic smile plastered to his face.

She reached the large door and throwing it open she managed to catch a glimpse of Isabelle's, Alec's and Jace's expressions of shock before proceeding to sprint down the hall and in the direction that she assumed to exit would be.

000

Jace stared after Clary, confused, as she bolted out of the library and down one of the many halls of the institute. He looked over his shoulder to see both Alec and Isabelle wearing the same confused expression as him.

Alec turned, looking back through the now open doors of the library. Jace quickly followed suit, wondering why Clary had run off so fast. Not knowing what he expected to see, Jace peered into the library and looked over to where Hodge should have been sitting. Seeing the seat empty Jace scanned the room finding the man looking at a large bookshelf to the right of his chair.

"What made Clary run off like that?" Alec inquired. Hodge turned around, his eyes meeting Alec's. "I have no clue, she seems like a strange girl" came Hodges vague reply. Jace started walking away from the library and down the same hall that they had all seen Clary run down. He was soon followed by Isabelle who managed to catch up with him in a matter of seconds.

"Let's split up" Jace suggested looking at Isabelle who nodded in agreement. "I'll give Magnus a call and maybe he could track her down or something" Alec added before they all walked in opposite directions to find the mysterious Shadowhunter.

000

Clary looked up at the night sky above her, gazing up to look for any stars that could be seen through the dark rain clouds that blanketed the sky. Of course, she found none. Clary looked back down, wrapping her arms around her lithe frame, shuddering slightly from the cool night breeze. She was glad she had gotten away from Hodge but no doubt he would soon contact Valentine. Then there would be trouble.

She sighed. Where was she meant to go? Was she going to have to sleep on the streets tonight? It wouldn't be the first time she'd have slept outside but Clary wasn't all that keen on staying out in the rain that was soon to come.

She continued down the empty streets, looking down at the pavement as she walked, a slight frown on her face. Her head snapped up quickly at the sound of a familiar voice and on instinct found herself backing into the shadows, away from the street lights where she couldn't be seen.

Clary watched as Alec gave a sigh of defeat pulling his phone out of his pocket, clicking a few buttons before holding the device to his ear and tapping his foot impatiently. After a few seconds of silence Clary heard Alec speak into the phone.

"Hey, Magnus. Yeah I know it's late" he paused listening to the person on the other end of the line.

"No, it's about that girl...the one we were with earlier." Clary kept silent, trying to understand as much Of the conversation as she could.

"Look, I just need to you track her down, yes that's all Magnus... Alright I'll be there in a minute"

Alec shut his phone. Jamming it back into his jacket pocket before turning and walking in the opposite direction in which he came. Clary waited until he had walked half way down the street before coming out of her hiding spot and following him.

A short walk and Clary found herself watching Alec stare up at a tall apartment block before pressing the button that showed the number nine effectively buzzing Magnus's apartment. After a second of silence Magnus's voice came through the speaker telling Alec to come up. The door opened and Alec walked into the dark apartment building while Clary stayed outside.

000

After waiting outside the apartment block for around ten minutes Alec walked out of the building, Magnus trailing slowly behind him. Clary only caught the end of their conversation listening to them bid each other goodnight before Alec walked back in the direction on the institute.

The glass door to the apartment block closed with a soft click. She waited a moment before walking back towards the entrance and pressed the little black button she had previously seen Alec press and heard a small buzz. Magnus's voice blared through the small speaker once more.

"Alec, come get your keys, I'll let you in" and then the door immediately clicked open. Clary smiled at her good luck. She silently thanked Alec for forgetting something. She pushed open the heavy glass door and walked up the dark stairway skipping every second step as she went. When she spotted a small golden nine on one of the many doors she stopped and went to knock on the door only to find it open.

She heard Magnus come towards the door, keys jingling with every step he took toward Clary. Clary cursed herself for not thinking of what she was going to say when she actually saw Magnus when the door was enthusiastically thrown open. Magnus face fell when he realized that the person standing outside his door was not his boyfriend but instead the last person he'd ever want to see.

Clary quickly stuck her foot out effectively stopping Magnus from slamming the door. She smiled gently in attempt to show him she meant no harm but instead the panicked look on the warlock's face only increased. His green yellow eyes showed the fear he felt in being near her.

Clary glanced up at Magnus, taking in his unusual style. The natural black colour of his hair was barley visible through the glitter and many eccentric colours that decorated his normally plain hair. His whole body was covered in tight black leather and glitter. From what clary could see of his home it reflected him well. Bright neon orange walls splattered with other bright colours and an oddly decorated interior.

Magnus's head came to block her little view of the house as he asked her the straightforward question "are you here to kill me?" He all but whispered.

Clary shook her head vigorously, "no, no" she said waving both her hands frantically for the full effect. He looked at her curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly and releasing his tight grip on the door, moving aside.

"Why are you here then?" His eyes widened in realisation "oh, are you lost, Alec dropped by earlier looking for you. Well you just saved me the trouble of tracking you for him" he sighed dramatically still watching clary cautiously. Clary shook her head as Alec went to the phone.

"They can't know I'm here" Magnus looked back confused at the small redhead.  
"Then why are you here?" He questioned her.

"Well, I was kinda hoping that maybe, I could stay here for a bit" Clary said awkwardly. Magnus looked back at her as if she had just grown two heads. "I'm sorry, what?" Clary sighed "just for a little bit" she pleaded with the taller man.

Magnus looked at her suspiciously, before nodding slightly, and letting clary into the house before continuing "but I want and explanation" Magnus warned clary opened her mouth to reply as the trill of the phone rang throughout the house. Magnus went to answer it and clary followed close behind.

"Hello" Magnus began to talk

"Hi" the person on the other end of the line replied "I'm Natasha from bras and things". Mangus's face started to go pink.  
**  
Alrighty guys so I know it's been a while... A long while but hey here it is, chapter 5! YAYYY! Also I have a special request. One of my best friends is over in America and for all those people who live in America next time you walk out onto the street I want you to wave your hands manically and say "hope you're having a good time Lexi" but try and look normal while doing that. I wouldn't want anyone to get weird look now. Alrighty then. well until I next update... Which will hopefully be soon baii**


End file.
